The Book of her Life and her Memories
by Hikari.Yume08
Summary: Lucy was sitting in her living room on the couch bored when her brown eyes catched a blue book. It was her photo album! Read and Review! NaLu!


**Well **_**this story**_** popped into my head two days ago and it was fun writing it. Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to our awesome Hiro Mashima sensei!**

* * *

Lucy was sitting on the couch into her living room as her chocolate brown eyes met a special book. She couldn't help but grabbed it from the book shelf her hand touching the leather. It was a blue leather and stars matched on the material perfect. If you pull the book into the light and turn it after off, the yellow stars would shine in the dark room. The celestial mage opened the book with a smile and watched the photos.

xx

Lucy saw herself as she was a little girl, her mother and her father behind her while she held her doll 'Michelle' in her hands. They looked like a lovely family and she smiled even more, watching the little photo. She turned the pages and watched her beautiful mother. She knew they looked similar, of course. Lucy thought she has everything with her mother in common like the hair colour, the sweet chocolate brown eyes, even their magic; celestial magic. They would look like twins if she could stand right beside her mother.

xx

When she turned the next pages of the book again her happy expression changed into sad one. She was still a little kid - but you could see that she had grown - standing beside her father Jude but neither Layla her mother was on the picture nor Michelle. In this hard time she remembered that she couldn't look into her doll's blue eyes; they just reminded her too much of her now death mother. Tears built into the corner of her eyes.

xx

It was the last photo with her father. She guessed she was there 14 years old. Her father couldn't know that she would ran away the next year... Even if he was rude to her all the time since her mother died she still loved her father. Now her tears slowly streamed down her soft face making her cry a bit.

xx

Her brown orbs widen as she saw the next photo, her tears stopped and she smiled a bit. It was as Natsu brought her to 'Fairy Tail'. They quickly shot a photo together. She could see Levy-chan beside her left side, Natsu on her right one with Happy on his shoulders, Gray and Erza stood behind her, Master Makarov was cheering for no reason. There were a lot of more members. She remembered it was a mess when she entered Fairy Tail with Natsu and Happy on her side. They were fighting but she didn't know the members were doing that every day ...

Her smile grew when she saw Mira standing right behind Levy remembering too how exited she was to meet the barmaid Mirajane! She was so beautiful and nice to everyone but scary like Erza too when she transformed with her 'Satan Soul' in a demon. Mira asked her were she wanted the Fairy Tail mark, the sign that everyone knew she was a member of the guild she ever wanted to join since she could think.

x

Lucy looked up from the book watching her right hand and held it into the light. The light pink Fairy Tail sign shining in the light letting her smirk. She knew she found a wonderful family and didn't regret joining them as a member. She loved all of them. They threw a party so often drinking singing and dancing as the next day never would come.

x

The next photo was shot after the war with the guild 'Phantom Lord'. Juvia only had eyes for Gray while Gajeel sat in the dark corner eating metal.

xx

It was the time when her father tried to bring her back at home forcing her to marry someone she never loved and never will. After Fairy Tail won the war she went to her father to tell him her decision. And she also told him that if he dare to put a finger again on Lucy's new family she will be his enemy too. Then she turned around and never returned.

xx

She didn't remember when this little picture was shot but she thought it was after Edolas because she saw Wendy shyly beside Charle and Lisanna and Pantherlily also joined. But it was the first photo without Mistgun. Sure no one knew that much from him but that changed when all members find out that he was the prince who disappeard 7 years ago from his home and they were shocked as they heard that his real name was Jellal - especial Erza. Like the one who wanted to sarcrifice her for Zeref and destroyed the magic council. The celestial mage sighed. She knew he was obsessed with Zeref and that he truly wasn't that bad. He wanted to kill himself with Nirvana to save the world, what doesn't sound bad ... right? Lucy let her fingers march to the edge of the page turning it over once more to look at the next picture.

xx

After those seven long years they froze in time and saved by Mavis, their first Fairy Tail master from Aconologia, the guild rapidly changed. Romeo grew and Macao their forth master along with Wakaba grew older. It was a mess when the others found them on the Tenrou Jima island. No one could belive that seven years passed. It was like someone slapped you right into the face. Bisca and Alzack married and have a little daughter, Asuka. It was confusing seeing Droy fat and Ridus thin. Lucy laughed seeing that picture remembering how confused they all where until someone explained to the one's who 'slept' the seven years.

xx

Lucy blinked and she grinned. It was like standing into the mirror watching her standing into a long white dress with ruches on it. Levy was standing right beside her in a white dress too, the women blushing and smiling. It was the day of their wedding. A douple wedding with her and her best friend Levy-chan. They were _oh_ so exited and couldn't wait any longer. Lucy giggled as she watched her ring finger, a golden ring wind around it.

xx

The next photo she saw let her smirk. It was her, Natsu with Happy on his shoulders and-

xx

"Luce, we're home!" Natsu shouted from the door opening it, letting the blonde look into his eyes his toothy grin on his face. The little girl rushed to her side grinning too. Yes it was her fathers grin.

"Luce? Why are you looking like you cried?" the fire dragon slayer asked the celestial mage worried coming closer to her wife.

"Uhh ... I found that book with the photos in the shelf and it touched my heart" she smiled.

"What's that for a book, mommy?" the 3 year old girl asked. She kissed her daughters forehead as the girl sat beside her.

"My life and my memories" the mother answered grinning a bit.

"Luce you're looking weird again" the said blonde turned her head to his husband in disbelieve.

"I am not!" she shouted.

"But this face you make all the time looks really weird, right Nashi?" the father looked into the daughters brown eyes. Nashi giggled and smirked at her parents.

"Well Mr. Dragneel did you two finished shopping?" Lucy crossed her arms under her chest.

"Yes Mrs. Dragneel, we bought all you wished" the dragon slayer came closer to her face, kissing her deeply.

"Kyaah daddy kissed mommy! Don't do that in front of my eyes it's squirmy!"

Now the parents were laughing, the little girl joining after some seconds.

xx

The next picture Lucy gave into her blue photo album was a picture with herself, a grown belly, pregnant since 6 months. Natsu was standing beside her, his left arm around her wife's shoulder, the other arm resting on her daughter's shoulder who held Happy in her arms snuggling to the blue cat's fur.

The two mages were waiting for there son to be born, their daughter excited and happy, waiting too for her little brother smiling.

* * *

**I think I'm going to make one more chapter ... or should the story end there? Tell me!**

**Angle or devil? Review!**


End file.
